Ten Black Roses version Junjou Egoist
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa, te enviaré rosas negras; cuando tu corazón esté oscuro y congelado, te enviaré rosas negras...
1. Life is like a boat in a bottle

Hola, hola, fanseses! He aquí con otro trabajo –sí, otro–. Después de subir el capítulo de **Mi pequeño amante**, me puse a revisar mis fics ya publicados y me topé con el primero de Naruto que subí en este sitio. Luego de eso me di cuenta de que no me gustó la narrativa que empleé, y luego pensé: _¿Cómo quedaría si en lugar de Naruto, fuera con los personajes de Junjou Romantica?_... y de ahí surgió la idea de reescribirlo y adaptarlo, pero luego surgió otra bronca: _¿Qué pareja se prestaría para esta adaptación?_ En principio pretendía poner a Romantica, pero la verdad no me convenció y sí me representó todo un reto, así que opté por la pareja Egoísta (por cierto de la que hago mi primer trabajo).

.

ACLARACIONES:

-Diálogos (aunque serán muy pocos dado que la narración es en primera y segunda persona... se irán dando cuenta de quién es el que narra conforme vayan leyendo)

_**Letra de la canción (y su traducción)**_

_Palabras resaltadas_

.

Además de eso, obviamente yaoi, O.o.C., muerte de personajes, violencia (no muy explícita), y de momento es todo. Bien, pues ¡a leer se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, ni la canción_ 'Ten Black Roses'_. Los primeros son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura; la segunda es de la banda finlandesa **_**'The Rasmus'**_**, de su álbum **_**'Black Roses' (2008)**_**.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Life is like a boat in a bottle**_

.

_**Life is like a boat in a bottle,  
try to sail you can't with no-air.  
Day by day it only gets harder,  
try to scream but nobody cares**_

_**(La vida es como un barco en una botella  
tratas de navegar, no puedes, sin aire.  
Día a día solo se vuelve más difícil  
tratas de gritar pero a nadie le importa)**_

.

Por quinta vez en este año y medio intentabas escapar. Veía cómo Shinoda, Tsumori y _tú_ lograron burlar a los guardias que los custodiaban: ellos dos los estrangularon con las cadenas que yo mismo coloqué en sus muñecas, así que no se levantarían en un buen rato. Se escabullían por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al patio principal. Aguardaron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que la luz del faro en la torre de vigilancia se alejó. Cruzaron el patio, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero la luz volvía y casi los descubre. Aumentaban la velocidad y llegaban a la malla que fungía como muro, y que los separaba de eso a lo que llamaban hogar.

.

Treparon con mucho trabajo pues sus cadenas les daban poca libertad para moverse, pero al fin Shinoda y Tsumori lo logran, solo faltabas _tú_. Pusiste una pierna al otro lado de la malla, cuidando no tocar el alambre de púas que estaba encima. Sonaron las sirenas, todas las lámparas se encendieron, dejándolos totalmente al descubierto. Los guardias llegan y _tú_, preso del pánico, caiste de vuelta adentro mientras ellos dos se dieron a la fuga. Te tomaron por la fuerza mientras gritabas desesperadamente por sus nombres ¡Vaya amigos que resultaron ser! Mientras un grupo de guardias con cachiporras en mano perseguía a los dos prófugos, el que te tomó ignora tu alarido, al parecer tocaste el alambre y una de las púas rasgó profundamente tu tobillo. Te dejó en la enfermería donde te atendieron rápidamente. Luego de unas horas te devolvieron a tu celda y todo volvió a la normalidad.

.

_**Through the glass you see the same faces,  
hear their voices fade like a drone.  
When your life's a boat in a bottle,  
you're surrounded drifting alone**_

_**(A través del cristal ves las mismas caras,  
oyes sus voces desvanecerse como un zumbido.  
Cuando tu vida es un barco en una botella,  
estás atrapado, solo a la deriva)**_

.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la huida de esos entes sin corazón que alguna vez llamaste amigos. Ahora mismo te encontrabas en el patio sentado sobre una roca mirando a los otros presos. Tus bellos ojos avellana se han quedado vacíos, tus esperanzas de salir vivo de este lugar han sido melladas por el tiempo igual que tu delicada figura. Tus pómulos perdieron color, tus finas y blancas manos ya estaban callosas por los trabajos forzados, tus sedosos y castaños cabellos que opacaron al sol más de una vez ya no tenían ese brillo.

.

Te levantaste y empezaste a caminar, como dando una vuelta. Avanzabas como si llevaras plomo en los pies, sin un rumbo en específico. Tres horas pasaron y llegaba la hora de comer: como siempre todos formando una fila para recibir en sus bandejas. Noté que no estabas ahí, así que te busqué con la mirada a través de las cámaras de vigilancia hasta que al fin te encontré.

.

_**Don't leave me now  
Stay another day with me**_

_**(No me dejes ahora  
quédate otro día conmigo)**_

.

Lo intentabas de nuevo. Me dolía verte remover la tierra bajo la malla con tus propias manos, me dolía saber que de nuevo fallarías y que de nuevo serías castigado. Sin embargo lo que más me dolía era pensar que un día sí lo lograrías y te irías sin saber que te he amado en completo silencio desde antes que vinieras a parar a esta prisión.

.

_**When you're sad  
and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses.  
When your heart's  
Dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses**_

_**(Cuando estés triste  
y nadie lo sepa  
te enviaré rosas negras.  
Cuando tu corazón esté  
oscuro y congelado  
te enviaré rosas negras)**_

.

Otra vez te capturaron, esta vez no pusiste resistencia. Te esposaron y te condujeron a un nuevo confinamiento que no solo era más pequeño que el anterior sino que además estaba completamente oscuro y solitario. Entraste dócil y sin decir absolutamente nada. No había siquiera una ventana o mirilla, el pánico había encontrado el momento perfecto para apoderarse de ti, lo supe por tu expresión. Fue entonces que abandoné mi posición y dirigí mis pasos a donde te encontrabas. Abrí cautelosamente la puerta y dejé sobre el suelo un presente que hice para ti. Cerré con llave y volví a mi puesto.

.

Pasó un buen rato y mostraste signos de desnutrición, como consecuencia de no comer nada en todo el día. Sin poder mirar siquiera lo que _eran_, tomaste con el pie una de _ellas_ y la oliste como si así pudieras adivinar de qué se trataba. Vi que te gustó su perfume, pero nunca pensé que lo harías: te la llevaste a la boca y la mordiste; te agradó el sabor y decidiste masticarla por completo. Hiciste lo mismo con las otras hasta terminártelas todas. Otras tres horas transcurrieron y te quedaste dormido; respirabas pausadamente y tus cabellos ondeaban levemente con tu aliento. Vaya, lo hiciste muy fácil: me tomó toda una semana teñirlas con esa tintura que preparé especialmente para ti. Perfecto.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, debería dejar de subir nuevos proyectos y terminar los que tengo, pero ya saben que mi mente de escritora es muy caprichosa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que valga la pena continuarlo?


	2. Far away we wait for each other

Hola, hola! He aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer cap. Bueno, pues... ¡a leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y la canción Ten Black Roses son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 2: Far away we wait for each other **_

.

Fin del juego pasional. Shinoda y Tsumori me dejaron agotado después de otra fatídica noche de alcohol y sexo salvaje. Me levanté con pesadez de la cama y me vestí precisamente con las mismas prendas con las que me aprehendieron una fría noche de hace ya tres años, ocho meses y tres días. Salí sin hacer ruido y caminé por las sucias calles con las manos en los bolsillos. Llegué al único minisúper del barrio y compré todo lo necesario para una comida de tres, pues desde mi liberación –hace casi un mes– ellos se han _instalado_ en mi casa. Como sea, salí de ahí en completo silencio; miré la hora de mi móvil, aún era temprano. Supuse que todavía no despertaban, por lo que seguramente no se percatarían de mi ausencia. Así como salí de casa, del mismo modo volví a entrar y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa, salí de nueva cuenta y cerré la puerta con llave.

.

Miré el cielo por algunos segundos y seguí sobre mis pasos hasta llegar al parque que me vio crecer y asimismo fue testigo de mi arresto. Observo a los niños correr, saltar, jugar y reír, justo como yo la hacía algunos años atrás con mis siempre amigos de la infancia. Perdí la noción del tiempo y ni cuenta me había dado, ya anochecía. Decidí volver a mi nueva prisión llamada hogar. Por alguna razón el aire se sentía más denso y un aroma metálico, como a sangre, lo iba llenando conforme me acercaba a la puerta. La abrí y entré a mi hogar, los busqué a los dos con la mirada pero no los encontré. De hecho, me pareció raro que hubiera tanto silencio: normalmente Tsumori se queja en cuanto nota que no hay nada en el refrigerador. Un dolor oprimió mi pecho; subí rápidamente las escaleras a la habitación y luego de encender las luces ahí los vi: sobre las sábanas sus cuerpos sin vida yacían uno sobre el otro, con una katana atravesada en el tórax. Asimismo tenían heridas por toda la piel, hechas –supuse– con la misma katana. La cama estaba hecha un desastre; las persianas seguían cerradas como la noche pasada y las sábanas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre y semen.

.

El pánico se apoderó de mí y me quedé quieto, lento para reaccionar: primero, eran mis amigos de la infancia; segundo, ellos fueron aprehendidos la misma fecha y por las mismas razones que yo; y tercero, yo podría ser el siguiente. Como si las cosas ya no pudieran ir peor, el estúpido sistema eléctrico falló y ahora me hallaba totalmente a oscuras. No sabía qué hacer; si intentaba mover los cuerpos pensarían que yo los asesiné, pero si no hacía nada y me quedaba aquí seguramente quien lo hizo vendría por mí.

.

_**Far away we wait for each other  
I'm still on that road to no where  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
Tie a black rose into your hair **_

_**(A lo lejos nos esperamos el uno al otro  
aun continuo en este camino hacia ninguna parte  
Bésate para mí en el espejo  
Ata una rosa negra a tu cabello) **_

.

–¿Me temes? –susurré de forma provocativa a tu oído, mientras terminaba de atar tu muñeca al esquinero de tu cama. Negaste con la cabeza.

.

Hmm, como si pudieras engañarme; por supuesto que me tenías miedo, la tensión de tu cuerpo bajo el mío te delataba. Sin embargo presentía que una parte de ti ya lo esperaba. Te quité la mordaza de la boca.

.

–¡¿Por qué?! –gritaste con la voz quebrada por tratar de contener el llanto– ¡¿Por qué los mataste?!

–Por amor, Hiro-san –respondí en un murmullo– por amor.

.

A decir verdad deshacerme de tus amigos fue demasiado sencillo, así como entrar a tu casa, noquearte y atarte a tu cama, pero tuve que obligarme a esperar tanto tiempo por este momento. Lo hice por tu bien y no me arrepiento: ellos nunca te amaron como lo he hecho yo desde hace más de tres años, ocho meses y tres días; ellos huyeron de la cárcel cuando vieron la oportunidad y te abandonaron; por ellos y sus crímenes fue que te aprehendieron y privaron de tu libertad por tanto tiempo.

.

–¿Amor? –preguntaste, sonabas incrédulo.

–Sí, mi rosa negra –deposité un beso en tus labios– por amor.

.

Así es, tú eres mi rosa negra. Aquella crecida entre cardos y espinos, cuya belleza radica en su corazón tan puro y sincero. La rabia fluía en mí como veneno al saber que ellos mancillaron a una flor tan rara y exquisita como tú; se aprovecharon de tu bondad y te arrastraron con ellos a los caminos de la perdición; no conformes con eso, usaron tu cuerpo como instrumento para expiar sus pecados. Y ese crimen, te aseguro, lo seguirían pagando incluso después de la muerte.

.

-¡Estás loco! –me gritaste una vez más, mientras te retorcías tratando de liberarte.

.

No tienes idea de cuán acertado resultó tu juicio. Sí, estaba loco: por probar esos labios, por recorrer tu piel centímetro a centímetro, por aspirar el fragante aroma de tu pelo, por ver tu expresión y escucharte gemir mi nombre, pero sobre todo por plasmar en tu piel todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y sensaciones que evocaba tu cercanía, y no me conformaría con sólo pensarlo.

.

_**Don't lose your faith  
share another night, with me. **_

_**(No pierdas la fe  
comparte otra noche conmigo) **_

.

Fin del juego pasional. Aquel hombre me dejó agotado, incluso más que ellos dos. Fue una noche excepcional, debo admitir. En primera, nunca estuve bajo la influencia del alcohol para entregar mi cuerpo a los placeres que solo otro ser humano puede brindar. Segundo, no solo fue mi cuerpo: sus labios contra los míos en una interminable batalla, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente hasta el último rincón de mi piel, sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y violentas, arrastraban consigo parte de mi esencia, parte de mi alma; por alguna razón el temor que le tenía por haberle quitado la vida a las dos personas con quienes compartí parte de mi vida, poco a poco se desvanecía, pero no desaparecía. Y tercero: tenía la certeza de que no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca de mí. Incluso tenía la sensación de haberle conocido antes, quizá en otra vida. Pero obviamente era más mi temor y mi orgullo, y por ello nunca se lo diría.

.

Me di cuenta de que los cuerpos ya no estaban, probablemente se deshizo de ellos. A estas alturas un mar de dudas inundaba mi mente: quién era él, cómo sabía mi nombre, pero sobre todo... ¿Por qué después de _ese_ acto, me dejó en libertad?...

.

Abrí las persianas de las ventanas, dejando así entrar a los rayos del sol. Estos iluminaron por completo la estancia, y fue entonces cuando lo noté: sobre la mesita de noche encontré unas rosas, todas de color negro, y una nota.

.

_**When you're sad and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses.  
When your heart's  
Dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses **_

_**(Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa  
te enviaré rosas negras.  
Cu**__**ando tu corazón esté  
oscuro y congelado  
te enviaré rosas negras) **_

.

Me eran familiares. Aspiré una de ellas y entonces mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. Era él: la misma persona que me visitó en la cárcel una noche en que había perdido las esperanzas de salir vivo de ese lugar. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento, aquello fue demasiado para mí… lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue colocarla detrás de mi oreja.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Ten Black Roses

Hola, hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo de este proyecto. Se supone que no debí tardar tanto puesto que es adaptación de un fic ya terminado, pero perdí el cuaderno donde ya había hecho la adaptación del capítulo 3 y 4, por lo que tuve que volverla a hacer.

.

En fin, terminada mi perorata solo me queda decir ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: La canción Ten Black Roses y los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Ten Black Roses**_

.

_**Ten black roses,  
ten black roses…**_

_**(Diez rosas negras,  
diez rosas negras)**_

.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal, la poca luz que entraba por mi ventana brillaba tanto que lastimaba, no podía sentir nada bajo las yemas de los dedos y mi respiración era lenta y hasta dolorosa. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y por ver primera vi algo distinto a oscuridad: mi reflejo sobre un par de orbes del color del mar. Traté de observar qué más había a mí alrededor, pero solo logré distinguir unos cabellos azul oscuro desordenados de una forma tan perfecta, y la clara pero no blanca tez de una persona. Igualmente noté que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa tenue y casi siniestra.

.

¿Acaso estaba muerto? Siendo honesto no me extrañaría, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que estaba al borde de la muerte por sobredosis, así que no me sorprendería ya estar muerto y que aquel ser que veía pudiera ser un ángel o incluso un demonio.

.

–No estás muerto si eso es lo que piensas –me dijo, con una voz pausada y tranquila… demasiado diría yo– tampoco soy un ángel, pero sí algo cercano a un demonio.

.

Genial, ahora hasta adivino resultó.

.

–¿Quién-eres-tú? –alcancé a articular, puesto que aún no podía moverme.

–Te conozco de hace tiempo, Hiro-san.

.

La frase no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza como abejas molestas. Aunque tenía la sensación de haberle visto en algún lugar, el tiempo y el aislamiento del mundo exterior habían hecho mella en mi memoria, por lo que seguir una corazonada como esa no me ayudaba mucho.

.

Tan centrado estaba en esa duda que apenas me di cuenta que ya estaba atado de pies y manos como la noche anterior. También noté que él se había posicionado sobre esta, quedando yo debajo de él. Con sus labios tomó la rosa que até a mi cabello y la deslizó lentamente sobre mi piel desnuda, comenzando así un nuevo juego pasional.

.

_**Life is like a boat in a bottle,  
try to sail you can't with no-air…**_

_**(La vida es como un barco en una botella  
tratas de navegar, no **__**puedes, sin aire…**__**)**_

.

Nueva sangre se unía a esa tierra de corruptos, violadores, traficantes, homicidas y de más escoria. Nombre, Kamijou Hiroki; edad, 28 años; arrestado, juzgado y sentenciado a 20 años de cárcel por intento de homicidio, asalto a mano armada, agresión a un oficial de la policía y daños a propiedad pública. Nada relevante para mí, hasta que te vi.

.

No, no veía en ti al criminal, sino a aquel joven de 25 años que salvó mi vida. Fue un 31 de enero, lo recuerdo bien: la pequeña empresa para la que trabajaba quedó en bancarrota y por ende perdí mi empleo; mi casa había sido embargada y como no tenía más familia que mis padres –que en paz descansen–, tampoco tenía a donde o con quién acudir. Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue la traición de mí entonces novio, Takahashi Misaki: lo amé, claro, pero no fue suficiente para él… el dinero y el apellido de su amante, Usami Haruhiko, pudieron más que el cariño que siempre le profesé. Todo cuanto había logrado para él se fue al caño, mis padres habían muerto sin que pudiera despedirme y a decir verdad nunca fui necesario para alguien… eso es: toda mi existencia se había basado en una mentira, una muy grande que yo mismo fui creando. Y ese día terminaría con ella. Me encontraba en un edificio viejo y abandonado, justo donde se reunía toda esa escoria que golpea, miente, quita, e incluso asesina a sangre fría por sobrevivir. Al parecer estaba invadiendo sus dominios. Todos ellos con navajas y otros punzocortantes en mano se acercaban a mí, y todos ellos me acorralaron justo en una esquina. Eran siete contra uno, así que no tenía oportunidad… era mi fin. Vaya forma de morir, a manos de unos vándalos.

.

–¡Déjenlo! –oí una voz gritar, en el momento exacto en que uno de ellos puso su navaja contra mi cuello.

–Pero miren qué tenemos aquí –espetó un hombre de facciones duras, bastante alto y musculoso.

.

Corriste en dirección a ellos, dispuesto a golpearlos. Sin embargo él fue más rápido y te tomó por el cuello. Luchaste por librarte de sus garras y con muchos esfuerzos lograste darle una patada. Mientras tanto los seis restantes me golpearon tanto que quedé todo adolorido: no podía moverme, el estómago no dejaba de dolerme, el calor se hacía presente en las zonas más dañadas… ahí iba, de nuevo a compadecerme de mí mismo. Una carcajada estridente de ese sujeto fue suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

.

–¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos divertirnos contigo antes de matarte.

.

Vi que comenzaron a desvestirte. Luchabas con todas tus fuerzas para evitar a toda costa que te manosearan, pero lejos de eso solo conseguiste incitarlos más –sobre todo a ese tipo–. Algo se rompió como cristal dentro de mí, algo me hizo aborrecer a esas malditas y vulgares ratas como no lo había hecho con nadie… no sé exactamente qué fue, pero ello me dio fuerza para levantarme. Tomé la navaja que uno de ellos había dejado tirada en un descuido y tan veloz como viento acabé con sus asquerosas vidas.

.

Recuerdo tu mirada trémula después de eso, estabas ahí de pie, estático y lento para reaccionar. Sin embargo, y sin darte tiempo de nada, te abracé con fuerza, ensuciándote un poco de sangre.

.

–Gracias… gracias… –me aferré a ti como quien se aferra a la esperanza cuando lo ha perdido todo.

–Chico tonto –sonabas mosqueado, pero el suave carmín en tus mejillas solo logró hacerte más bello aun ante mis ojos.

.

_**Day by day it only gets harder,  
try to scream but nobody cares…**_

_**(Día a día solo se vuelve más difícil**__**  
**__**tratas de gritar pero a nadie le importa…)**_

.

Los días después de ese incidente fueron los más felices días de mi vida: había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en una floristería, que si bien no era lo mismo que en mi antiguo empleo, al menos era más satisfactorio; asimismo al final de cada jornada pasaba a tu casa, y aunque al principio te mostraste reacio, con el tiempo y el trato fuiste aceptando mis visitas. Pero como todo en la vida, mis sentimientos hacia ti crecían día con día, hasta que un día ya no pude callarlo más: me había enamorado de ti.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

Un comentario, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, felicitación, etc., no le cae mal a nadie. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	4. I'll send you black roses

Hola, fanseses. He aquí la última entrega de este proyecto… sí, el fic original consta de 4 episodios, no podía extenderlo más. En fin, agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejar comentario, tanto en este como en los otros sitios donde lo publico. Me alegra que les haya gustado.

.

**Disclaymer: la canción Ten Black Roses pertenece al álbum Black Roses (2008) de The Rasmus; Hiroki, Nowaki y demás personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: I'll send you black roses**_

.

"_Tifón… si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra, definitivamente sería tifón"_

.

Después de aquella noche, las cuatro siguientes se fueron en revelaciones que mi _tifón_ –como decidí llamarlo en mi consciente– contaba como si fueran quimeras de siglos atrás.

.

La primera trataba de los asesinatos de Tsumori y Shinoda. Conforme hablaba me sentía cada vez más perturbado, no sabía por qué: si por la forma tan natural y detallada en que lo hacía, sin remordimientos ni tapujos; o por los motivos que lo condujeron a ello. Me sentía aterrado por estar a merced de un asesino… irónico, considerando que fui privado de mi libertad por algo parecido. Eso de cierta manera hería mi orgullo ¡por supuesto que lo hacía! ¡Que un alma más pura que la mía fuera capaz de cosas más atroces que un asalto a mano armada no era para menos!

.

La segunda narraba mi estancia en prisión: dijo que todos mis intentos de escape habían sido frustrados por él, gracias a que todos mis pasos los seguía a través de las cámaras de la torre de vigilancia. Las razones, muy simples: privarme de deseo de salir e intentar tomar venganza de quienes me denunciaron, de aquello que los hombres siempre confunden con la verdadera libertad, en fin, de todo mal pensamiento. Lo odié: lo odié por haberme retenido en ese maldito agujero. Tenía razón: tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearle hasta privarle de todos sus sentidos, de dejarlo como una vil marioneta vacía que camina por la vida sin poder percibir todo lo que le rodea. Eso es: privarlo de todo sentimiento conocido, llevar su alma hasta las llamas del dolor y la desesperación… pero no lo hice: desde la primera vez que poseyó mi cuerpo, sin quererlo, dejé que poseyera también mi alma.

.

La tercera historia era precisamente de cómo lograba tomar mi cuerpo sin que opusiera tanta resistencia y el por qué. Todas las rosas que recibí de él no tenían ese característico color negro por casualidad, sino que aquella tinta tenía tres cosas más: la primera era una droga conocida como GHB (1), utilizada para doblegar a la persona y así abusar sexualmente de ella. La segunda era nada más y nada menos que su sangre. Dijo que me ofrecía su sangre como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarlo de sí mismo hace tiempo. Y la tercera era ese color negro en aquellas rosas que en un principio fueron blancas, que significa _eres mío hasta el final._

.

_**When you're sad  
and no–one knows it  
I'll send you black roses…  
**_

_**(Cuando estés triste  
y nadie lo sepa  
te enviaré rosas negras…)**_

.

Sin embargo el último _cuento_ que escuché de sus labios fue el que causó un mayor impacto: explicaba precisamente las circunstancias por las que había querido quitarse la vida y de cómo mi pequeña intervención fue suficiente para que recobrara el juicio. Entonces, y como un feroz tifón, llegaron a mi mente un sinfín de imágenes de momentos que compartí con él… Kusama Nowaki.

.

En efecto, hace siete años lo conocí. Los dos años después de ese suceso sin duda fueron los más maravillosos –y cortos a mi gusto– de mi vida: trabajaba como profesor de Literatura en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, y eso me gustaba; Nowaki solía visitarme, primero cada fin de semana y después al final de cada jornada; nuestras charlas en sí eran de cosas triviales, nunca se volvió a tocar el tema de la forma en que nos conocimos, pero… cada vez que lo hacíamos sentía un cosquilleo, no sabía si me sentía ansioso, nervioso, feliz o todo a la vez. Tan solo escucharlo hablar me provocaba tantas emociones juntas. Cada mañana tenía una razón más para levantarme, una más para sonreír. Sin embargo, como todo en esta vida, las sombras de un antiguo amor no correspondido me perseguían cual fantasmas, susurrando cosas a mi oído, impidiéndome corresponder apropiadamente a su trato siempre tan amable.

.

El último año, cuando empezaba a superar a esos fantasmas y armarme de valor para declararle mis sentimientos –muy en contra de mi orgullo–, simplemente desapareció. Los primeros días pensé que algo grave debió haber ocurrido como para que se fuera, pero creí que volvería y me lo explicaría todo. Los días se volvían semanas y las semanas meses, y él no volvía. Eso me puso muy mal –aunque no quisiera admitirlo–, y fue justo ahí cuando hallé consuelo con mis amigos de la infancia, Tsumori y Shinoda. Los meses seguían pasando y las cosas ya no volvieron a ser igual: me había resignado a perder a Nowaki, además que hallé consuelo en aquellos vicios de Shinoda y Tsumori. Cada noche era igual: alcohol, drogas y sexo salvaje…

.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de ir a prisión es una noche en que, faltos de dinero para conseguir droga, los tres despojamos a un pobre sujeto de dinero y sus pertenencias, pero no contábamos con que la policía estaba cerca... esa fue la última vez que viví en libertad. Al menos hasta hace poco más de un mes, que fui liberado bajo libertad condicional (2).

.

_**When your heart's  
dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses.**_

_**(Cuando tu corazón esté  
oscuro y congelado  
te enviaré rosas negras)**_

.

Un segundo… dicen que un segundo de tiempo puede hacer grandes diferencias, y sin embargo las personas lo menosprecian como si fuera nada… yo no fui la excepción. Recuerdo que me encontraba arreglando unas bonitas rosas con las que te confesaría mis sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia ti. Escogí las más bonitas de todas y las acomodé lo mejor posible, salí de ahí hacia tu casa, sin borrar en ningún momento mi sonrisa de bobo enamorado. Detuve mi marcha un segundo… un segundo que me costó casi un año postrado en una cama de hospital con varias fracturas, un segundo que me costó casi un año sin verte… un segundo que hizo la diferencia y por el que mis sentimientos quedaron sin declarar… hasta ahora.

.

–No-wa-ki.

.

Ya no te ataba a tu cama como las noches anteriores, pero aun te tenía bajo mi cuerpo. Tus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, lágrimas que me partían el corazón. Pensé que en cualquier momento romperías a llorar a lágrima viva, que me reprocharías por todas estas cosas, que incluso podrías llegar a matarme si me descuidaba… pero lo que hiciste simplemente no me lo esperaba: deslizaste lentamente tus manos sobre mis mejillas, subiendo por mis oídos, y acortaste las distancias entre nosotros en un profundo beso, mientras tus cálidas lágrimas fluían libremente. Te apegaste a mí como quien encuentra la redención después del suicidio (3) y fue entonces que no lo soporté más.

.

–Yo también te amo, Hiro-san.

.

_**Ten black roses…  
ten black **__**roses.**_

_**(Diez rosas negras…  
diez rosas negras)**_

_**.**_

"_Nowaki… Kusama Nowaki… el sólo significado de su nombre, __tifón__, me hace darme cuenta del lío en el que me he metido…"_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.** **GHB o gamma hidroxibiturato: **droga psicotrópica sedante. Aunque tiene efectos muy similares a los del alcohol, estos pueden durar más y se corre el peligro de un coma temporal por sobredosis. Suele usarse para cometer violación sexual sin que la víctima ponga resistencia. Otra droga que se usa para este fin también es la escolopamina.

**2. **Según investigué, en realidad la libertad condicional suele concederse cuando se han cumplido ¾ de la sentencia original. Sin embargo se me hizo mucho tiempo, por lo que solo para finalidades del fic, hice que a Hiro-san le dieran libertad después de 3 años, 8 meses y tres días. Perdón por lo incongruente, la verdad no tengo muchos conocimientos al respecto ya que estudio Química Farmacéutica y ciertamente el plan de estudios no lo abarca (no lo justifica, pero bueeeno…).

**3. **Mientras formulaba esta frase, me vino a la mente la canción **Suicide & Redemption**, de **Metallica**, del álbum **Death Magnetic (2008).**

.

Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sí. Creo que el final quedó mejor que en el fic original. Si les interesa leerlo, lo tengo publicado aquí mismo. Solo es cuestión que den clic a mi Nickname y desplieguen la lista de fanfics. Solo se llama **Ten Black Roses** (sin el **version Junjou Egoist**)

Esto ha sido todo, de verdad muchas gracias.


End file.
